


you're my heart shaker shaker

by 99pinksausages



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park ofc, M/M, coffee is bad for u but delicious tbh, don't drink too much coffee, side jinhwi, winkcham, yes lee sugeun soogen either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99pinksausages/pseuds/99pinksausages
Summary: Jihoon is a normal college student. He always thought that the world is really big. But when he went to Busan, he suddenly felt that world is indeed a small one.





	you're my heart shaker shaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanjis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjis/gifts).



It’s twelve days before christmas and it is snowing really hard. The weather is so gloomy perfect for staying in the bed all day but guess who’s still needs to study? Well yeah, it is Park Jihoon. He still got 3 exams to go before the Christmas break starts. 

 

Jihoon’s mom left for Busan to meet someone from work. It sucked for Jihoon because her mom will definitely visit her grandmother too, who is in Busan. Since he’ll be alone for the rest of the weekend, he decided to go back to his dorm. He waited for the snow to stop before he grabbed his pink hoodie and coat then he went on his way.

 

Jihoon reached his dorm which is near his university and started studying but it’s really cold and he needs something hot to warm his day up. He decided to go to a cafe near his university. He wanted to go with his roommate, Bae Jinyoung, but he is not yet around. Bae Jinyoung is majoring in Chemistry while Jihoon is majoring in Psychology.

 

He walked through the cold streets going to his favorite coffeeshop. He was about to turn left when he spotted this newly opened coffeeshop, “‘Jjaek Sparrow’s Coffee’ this is new. Might as well try their coffee. The exterior looks good with those pirate thingy.” said to himself.

 

Jihoon, together with his pink school bag, walked towards the doors of the coffeeshop. He was welcomed by the smell of freshly ground coffee beans and eye relaxing interior. Being a pirate themed coffeeshop, this doesn’t look like a shipwreck to be very honest. It is very relaxing and the sound of the waves playing in their stereo. The place is practically empty with only two tables occupied.

 

“Welcome, Sir with the cute pink hoodie! What can I get for you today?” said the cute cashier infront of the counter. Jihoon stared at the unnamed man while the latter flashed his snaggletooth which caught Jihoon’s eye. “Oh! Uhhh….” Jihoon walked towards the counter and looked up at the menu, “I’ll try that Caramel Jjaekkiato in venti size please?”

 

“How do you like you Caramel Jjaekkiato pink cutie? Hot or warm?” the cashier asked while flashing a toothy grin on Jihoon. Jihoon doesn’t know what to feel. He is currently questioning his very existence right now. “Hot please.”  _ Like you _ .

 

“Okay! One hot venti Caramel Jjaekkiato for pink cutie here. Can I get your name?” the cashier slash barista wrote his order on the cup and asked for his name.

 

“The name is Jihoon.” the barista wrote his name on the cup. “That’s 4,900won. Thank you! Here’s the buzzer, Jihoonie! Have a nice day!” Jihoon reached for the buzzer and he saw the employee’s name tag. His name is “Woojin”.  _ What a cute name for someone who’s cute too,  _ he thought.

 

When the buzzer went off, he quickly went to the bar to get his drink. “Venti Caramel Jjaekkiato for Jihoonie!” Jihoon thanked the now named employee, Woojin, and walked back to his table. That Woojin is really cute and lively, perfect for a gloomy day like this.

 

Jihoon wished he was with his roommate slash bestfriend, Jinyoung, right now. So they can steal looks from this cute barista behind the counter that has a latte colored skin and very charming eyes. Also that snaggletooth that is making Jihoon blush right now just by thinking about it.

 

The book infront of Jihoon is now being read by him because he decided not to waste his time thinking about Woojin. Jihoon is a psychology major and he is currently studying for his Abnormal Psychology subject. Jihoon tends to speak aloud while memorizing some terms. “In cluster B of Personality Disorders, we have Antisocial, Borderline, Narcissism and Histrionic. Antisocial Personality Dis--”

 

A plate containing a freshly baked goods landed his table and he looked up at the person putting the plate on the table, “It’s on the house, Jihoonie! Woojin’s my name by the way.” and the barista extended his hand.

 

Jihoon reached for the hand to shake it. “Thank you! Wow! I love baked goods so much and this smells so good perfect with this Caramel Jjaekkiato! Thank you, Woojin.”

 

Woojin smiled and went back to his post. Jihoon started eating the goods while smiling because it really tastes good and it was also given by someone he likes. He takes a sip from his coffee and finished all the food. He continued studying but he will occasionally steal glances to the cute boy behind the counter.

 

“In mood disorders...it is classified into two, the unipolar and bipolar disorders. Under the unipolar we have Dysthymia and Major Depressive Disorder. To diff--” Jihoon stopped when someone pulled the chair infront of him and it was Woojin.

 

Jihoon looked around the cafe and noticed that there are not a lot of customer maybe because the cafe is new. “Oh, so you major in Psychology?” Woojin said while sitting down.

 

“Uhmm..yes as you can see. I’m already on my third year. How about you? I believe you still study because you look so young.” Jihoon said while looking at Woojin who’s curiously looking at  his book.

 

“Oh, I major in Chemistry. Psychology is a very interesting thing, I had my General Psychology subject back in first year. And yeah, I’m in my third year too!” Woojin said while still looking at Jihoon’s book. He pulled Jihoon’s book and started scanning.

 

“Where do you study? My bestfriend majors in Chemistry too. He helps me with my Biochemistry subject. I study at Produce University.” Jihoon said while Woojin looked so engrossed at reading his book. Jihoon finds this funny and cute. Woojin looks so curious and amazed by what he is reading.

 

“No way! I study at Produce University too!” Woojin said excitedly. “So you know Bae Jinyoung?” Jihoon asked.

 

“Yes! He’s my seatmate and close friend. Is he your bestfriend? Wow! What a small world indeed.” Woojin said while looking amazed. Woojin looks so happy and he can’t believe this coincidence. “I guess we’ll see each other often. I can also help you with your Biochemistry.” Woojin said to Jihoon while winking.

 

“Yeah, I guess?” Jihoon laughed. “Why don’t you go back to your post and I will continue studying here?” 

 

Woojin laughed. “Okay, goodluck with that! I have my finals tomorrow too.” With that, Woojin stood up and went back to his post. Jihoon followed him with his eyes and smiled when Woojin reached his post.

 

It was already 5 o’clock in the afternoon and Jihoon continued studying for another two hours and finally stood up to fix his things. “You’re leaving already?” Woojin asked while he’s cleaning the bar. “Yeah, I still need to do something at the dorm. Thank you for the free food, I enjoyed it well! See you!”

 

“Stay safe, Jihoonie! See you soon!” Woojin said while smiling and waving. Jihoon waved back and smiled. He picked up his bag and went to the door.

 

Jihoon stopped by this fastfood chain and ate dinner. He reached his dorm and set his alarm for tomorrow. He fixed his things and read through his reviewer one last time. Jinyoung is already asleep.  _ Maybe he’ll study at around 3 in the morning _ , Jihoon thought. He continued reading his reviewer when he suddenly thought of Woojin.

 

“Woah, Jihoon you must be crazy!” he shook his head and continued reading. After an hour, he fell asleep with papers on his face.

  
  


-

  
  


“Woah the test was so hard I felt like I did not study at all!” Jihoon said to Daehwi, his close friend and classmate. “Well, I guess all you did was steal glances at the handsome barista in that cafe you went to yesterday! All you did was talk about him before the test started.” Jihoon talked about Woojin before the exams started.

 

“Excuse me? But I really did study!” Jihoon said. His face turned red which made Daehwi laugh so hard. Suddenly, his phone rang and it’s Jinyoung who’s calling.

 

“Hi. Why are you calling?” Jihoon said as he answered Jinyoung. “Want to grab some lunch? I know you exams are done too! Meet me at McDonald’s!” Jinyoung replied.

 

“Yes! I’ll bring Daehwi with me! Bye! See you there!” Jihoon answered Jinyoung while Daehwi was so mad at the side. “Jihoon-hyung why? HOW WILL I TALK IN FRONT OF JINYOUNG??? I’LL BE SHY!” Jihoon just laughed at Daehwi because he knew he the younger’s big crush on Jinyong. “You’ll be fine, I’m there with you just be yourself!”

 

“Easy for you to say!” Daehwi walked towards the direction where McDonald’s is and Jihoon just laughed to himself.

 

When the duo reached Mcdonald’s, Jinyoung spotted Jihoon and called them to sit. Jinyoung is with another guy who’s back is facing Jihoon. Jihoon thought he has seen this back somewhere and just brushed the thought off.

 

“Jihoonie-hyung! I missed you so much! I haven’t seen you yesterday! And hi Daehwi!” Jinyoung said to Jihoon while hugging the older. “You were already asleep when I came home!” and the older hugged his bestfriend back. Daehwi just waved at Jinyoung shyly. Jihoon felt someone poking his arm, so he turned around to check who it is.

 

“Jihoonie! Hi!” lo and behold, it is Woojin, he is the coffeeshop barista guy which Jihoon had a crush on because he’s cute. “Oh Hi Woojin! So you two are pretty close, huh?” Jihoon asked Jinyoung and Woojin. “Well yeah we are classmates. Wait, how did you two know each other?” Jinyoung asked.

 

“I was at a coffeeshop yesterday and this guy here is the barista. He gave me free pastries!” Jihoon said while smiling and thinking about yesterday. Jinyoung gave the two a meaningful smile, “Oh, so that’s why Woojin-hyung wants t--” Woojin covered the younger’s mouth and said, “How about we buy our food already?” He said smiling nervously and he let go of Jinyoung’s mouth. “That’s a great idea!” Jihoon said and asked them for their orders as he volunteered to buy their food on the counter. “I’ll go with you!” Woojin said and the two went on their way to the counter.

 

“Daehwi-ya! Do you think Jihoon-hyung likes Woojin-hyung?” Jinyoung said eyeing the two. “Maybe?” He laughed and the two continued talking about Jihoon and Woojin.

  
  


-

  
  


Jinyoung and Jihoon went back to their dorms to rest for a while. It’s ten days before christmas and Jihoon had 2 exams to go for two days. He decided to sleep for an hour and go to a coffee shop to study. Well, to see Woojin too.

 

He set his alarm and talked to Jinyoung, “Hey, do you want to study out later?”. The younger replied, “Yeah! I need some coffee later, I need to pull an all-nighter for my exam tomorrow.” Jihoon nodded and went to sleep.

 

After an hour and a half, the two set off to go to the coffeeshop. Jihoon wanted to suggest ‘Jjaek Sparrow’s Coffee’ but luckily Jinyoung suggested it first because the younger will definitely tease him.

 

Well, Jinyoung is really excited for Jihoon’s lovelife. It has been 2 years since his last relationship. He saw how heartbroken Jihoon was and he wanted his bestfriend to be happy. Jihoon has been happy these past few years but Jinyoung wants the him to find someone who can make him happier. 

 

Jihoon’s past relationship was quite messy. His ex-boyfriend, Kang Daniel, cheated on him. Daniel’s older than him but they were a happy couple, until one day he caught the older cheating on him. Jihoon was so devastated at that time he focused so much on his studies and tried to avoid any possible romantic relationship that he might encounter.

 

He had a few crushes here and there but he never made advances on any one. Woojin is by far the closest one with him. He knew Jinyoung will definitely tease them because apparently, Jinyoung is close with Woojin.

 

Jinyoung knew Woojin since first year of college, they are really close but Jinyoung never mentioned Woojin to Jihoon and he never said Jihoon’s name to Woojin, he’s always the “my bestfriend” and he’s nameless to their conversations. Jinyoung never expected this to happen that his closest classmate will meet his bestfriend. So he decided to play as the cupid between the two.

 

“So Jihoon-hyung, how do find Woojin-hyung?” the young asked while walking the cold streets to the cafe. “Woojin’s cute. Okay, I will admit I have a teeny tiny crush on him. He always smiles and I think that’s some good quality he has and I find his snaggletooth so cute.”

 

Right then and there, Jinyoung really made his mind to play cupid. He wants his hyung slash bestfriend to be happy. He laughed at Jihoon, “I knew it! The way you looked at him earlier is something!” and with that Jihoon hit the younger.

 

They reached the cafe and Woojin holding a mop greeted them with all smiles, Jihoon felt his cheeks turning red and waved at Woojin. “Woojin-hyung! I’m here to study, I don’t know about Jihoon-hyung…” Jihoon, again, hit Jinyoung for the younger to shut up.

 

“We can study later when there are no customers. Hi Jihoonie!” Woojin waved and smiled shyly to Jihoon. Jihoon waved back and went to the counter to order his drinks and food. “Jinyoung-ah, go order your food!”

 

Jihoon went to find a comfortable spot as Jinyoung approached the counter. “Hyung what do you recommend? I want something that’s not sweet.” Woojin rolled his eyes. “You could’ve just ordered your usual iced americano.” Jinyoung laughed and he added some pastries. “Woojin-hyung, Jihoon-hyung likes strawberry frosted donuts like the ones on the display.” the younger winked and went to their table.

 

Jihoon is already reading his notes when Jinyoung sat down. The younger started studying too. After a few minutes, Woojin served their drinks and foods. “Jihoonie, the donuts are on the house. Eat a lot!” Woojin winked before he left.

 

Jihoon forgot to thank Woojin and he is so flustered. He can see Jinyoung giggling on the side pretending to be reading his book. He just ignored the younger and started eating while studying.

 

Jinyoung is Jihoon’s bestfriend since they were kids. Jihoon’s older than Jinyoung by one year. When Jihoon started schooling, Jinyoung cried everyday and his parents decided to send him to school too even though he’s too young. Jihoon asked the younger not to call him hyung anymore but the younger insisted to call him that.

 

“I’m calling Daehwi.” Jihoon firmly said. He saw Jinyoung stopped laughing and looked at him. “Hyung, no please no! Don’t call him! I can’t focus if he’s around!” Now it’s Jihoon’s time to laugh. He started dialing Daehwi’s number, “Daehwi-ya! We are studying here in Jjaek Sparrow’s Coffee, wanna join us?”

 

Daehwi agreed to go and went on his way. Jihoon is reading his book for a major subject for a while now. He decided to stop reading when Daehwi arrived and he can’t understand anything. “I’m gonna start reviewing Biochemistry, can you teach me now? I’m really having trouble with this subject.” he asked Jinyoung while constantly poking Jinyoung’s sides. “Can you teach me too?” a shy Daehwi asked Jinyoung.

 

“Y-yes, o-of course!” and with that Jinyoung started spewing words about enzymes and its mechanism. Jinyoung looked so engrossed in tutoring Daehwi because the latter asks a lot of questions and Jihoon is being left behind.

 

“Want me to teach you?” Woojin suddenly appeared and Jihoon was starled. Jihoon smiled, “Is it okay?”

 

“Yeah, there’s someone who will tend the cafe. Actually my shift ended already so, yeah I can teach you!” Woojin smiled and grabbed a chair to sit beside Jihoon. Woojin read Jihoon’s notes, “Which part do you not understand? Or where to I start?” 

 

“Umm...I can’t understand how protein sequencing is and the Lineweaver-Burk one…” Jihoon said shyly because Woojin might think he’s stupid. “Oh, okay this is really hard to understand but I will make it easy for you.” and with that Woojin started spewing Biochemistry terms.

 

After they studied, the two Psychology majors thanked the two Biochemistry majors. “Thank you, Woojinie! I’ll definitely pass my biochemistry subject!” Jihoon said while Woojin just shyly scratched the back of his head, “No problem, I’m glad I helped you!”

 

Jinyoung and Daehwi are still talking and both of them are smiling so much. “Jinyoung-ah! C’mon let’s go home!” and Jihoon bid his goodbyes and went on his way but he looked back again to wave at Woojin.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Jihoon’s exams are now over! And it is eight more days before christmas. He decided to declined every offer to go out to celebrate and  decided to stay at home and sleep all day. He woke up at seven in the morning the next day. That means there are only seven more days before christmas.

 

He checked his phone and there are dozens of missed calls and messages from Jinyoung, Daehwi and Woojin. Yeah, apparently Jinyoung gave Woojin his number. He messaged Daehwi to explain that he slept the whole day. Jinyoung went home and did not stay on his dorm. So he also informed his bestfriend about his whereabouts in his dreamland.

 

He decided to grab coffee so he went to Jjaek Sparrow’s Coffee. He saw Woojin and the room immediately lit up. “Where were you yesterday?” Woojin asked Jihoon. “I’ll have caramel jjaekkiato and I was sleeping the whole day! I’m sorry I did not reply to your messages that’s why I went here to show myself to you because I think you missed me so much.”

 

“Well, I want to ask you how your exams went and definitely, yes I missed you.” Woojin smiled as he ruffled Jihoon’s hair which shocked the latter but he liked the gesture. “Because I’m cute!” Jihoon said and shyly looked for a seat.

 

Woojin, again, served his drink and sat down beside him. “So how was your exams?” he asked. “I answered everything thanks to you! It’s really easy when you understand the topic. Thank you very much Pagujin~” Woojin smiled with his new nickname. “Well, I’m a great tutor! No problem Pagujihoon~”

 

They spent the whole morning talking and the other barista already came in. Woojin’s shift already ended, “Jihoonie, want to grab some lunch? My shift already ended.” Jihoon nodded, “Yeah, sure! I’ll pay! As a thank you gift for teaching me!” Woojin’s face lit up.

 

“Wait a sec! I’ll just grab my things.” and with that Woojin rushed to the staff room and changed his clothes.

 

While waiting for Woojin, Jihoon stood up to go outside when his bag hit his coffee cup. It fell on the ground but the good thing is it’s already empty. But Jihoon noticed something at the bottom of the cup. He lifted the cup and checked the bottom.

 

_ ‘I like you’  _ Jihoon laughed.  _ Woojin you sweet little chamsae!  _ He put the cup inside his bag. He can’t remove the smile on his face as he went outside.

 

Jihoon waited outside and Woojin followed soon after. Woojin’s wearing a black sweater inside his black coat. “So, where do you want to eat?” Jihoon asked. “I want to eat Pork bone soup!”

 

“That sounds good perfect for the weather! C’mon!” Jihoon said and Woojin grabbed his hand as they walked towards the restaurant. Jihoon can’t help but look at their intertwined hands and feel his face heat up.

 

They reached the restaurant and ordered a pork bone soup with potatoes. They ate happily until they’re full. “Thank you, Jihoonie! I ate well~” Woojin said while offering Jihoon some cola.

 

“You’re very much welcome and thank you too!” and the two laughed and smiled like there is no tomorrow. “I love moments like this.” Jihoon said to Woojin. “Yeah, me too.”

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


It’s six days before christmas and Jihoon’s mom went to Seoul again and told Jihoon that they’ll be spending the holidays in Busan. This means he’ll not see Woojin for a long time.

 

“Jihoon, I have something to tell you.” Jihoon’s mom said. “What is it mom?” 

 

“Jihoon, I have a boyfriend in Busan. I want you to meet him that’s why we are spending christmas in Busan. Is that okay with you?” Jihoon smiled and hugged his mom. “Mom! I’m really happy for you! Yes, it’s more than okay for me!” his mom teared up because of happiness.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t like the thought that I have a boyfriend. Thank you my dear son!” he hugged his mom again tightly and assured her that it’s really okay for him. “We will leave tomorrow night. Go pack your things now. We will visit your grandma too.” Jihoon nodded and went to his room.

 

He contacted his bestfriend, Bae Jinyoung, to tell this good news. They talked about how happy he is for his mom. Then he suddenly remembered Woojin, “Oh, does Woojin have a shift tomorrow at the cafe?”

 

He heard a laugh from the other line. “Yeah, he does. But I remembered him saying his shift is only until before lunch. If you’re going, go early.” Jinyoung laughed again but Jihoon just ignored the laugh. “Thank you! Daehwi’s free too tomorrow.” and Jihoon dropped the call immediately, laughing.

 

He packed his things. They’ll be staying in Busan until the 1st week of January, just before classes resume. He thought of going to the cafe tomorrow morning to visit Woojin and ask him out for a late lunch. He thought of sending a message to Woojin.

  
  


**_To: Pagujin >.<_ **

 

**_ujinah see u tomorrow~_ **

  
  


Jihoon went to sleep while thinking of what will happen the next day. 

  
  


-

  
  


Jihoon got up early to go to the cafe and visit Woojin. “Woojinie! Good morning!” when Woojin heard Jihoon, his face immediately lit up and relied, “Jihoonie! Good morning! I just saw your text this morning and i forgot to reply, sorry.”

 

“It’s okay! I’ll have my usual, thank you!” Jihoon smiled and looked for a seat. He’s excited for today’s events. He thought of going christmas shopping with Woojin and watching a movie. He’s searching for movie schedules when Woojin served his order.

 

“Woojinie! Will you finish your shift early? Wanna go grab some late lunch and christmas shopping with me?” Woojin looked shocked but his face lit up immediately.and nodded. “I would love to! My shift will end in like and hour. Wait for me here comfortably!”

 

After Woojin’s shift ended, he went inside the staff room to change his clothes and get his things. Jihoon is waiting outside when a handsome chamsae went out of the cafe. He is wearing a black coat on an orange sweater. Today’s a good day because it is not snowing. “Jihoonie! C’mon! Let’s go!” and Woojin suddenly grabbed Jihoon’s hand.

 

They’re holding hands while walking along the streets towards the mall. Jihoon kept on looking at their intertwined hands but Woojin doesn’t seem to mind that their hands are connected. Jihoon just enjoyed and rubbed the back of Woojin’s hand.

 

When they got into the mall, they looked for a place to eat. They ended up eating at a chicken place. They had chicken and beer for lunch and it was so good both are so full. “So, where are we going to next?” Woojin asked Jihoon.

 

“Ummm...let’s go shopping? I need to buy gifts for my family.” Jihoon said. “Oh! Me too! C’mon!” and Woojin, again, grabbed Jihoon”s hand and the latter just smiled at the thought.

 

They went inside the mall’s department store and roamed around. Jihoon successfully found gifts for his family. But he’s having trouble picking a gift for his mom. Jihoon raised his hands with two gift ideas, “Woojin, what do you think? Should I get my mom this red scarf or this pink bag?” 

 

“I think the scarf will be better, she’ll be warm this winter season and the color’s great!” Woojin said and he smiled while getting the scarf from Jihoon’s hand. “Okay! You helped me decide, thank you! I wouldn’t know what I would do without you here.” with that, Woojin ruffled Jihoon’s hair.

 

They passed by the clothes section and suddenly, “Oh right! I need new clothes, we’ll be having a family dinner and my dad wants me to dress up nicely for this christmas dinner because he’ll introduce his girlfriend to us.” Woojin said while scratching his head thinking hard what clothes will suit him.

 

“Why don’t you try wearing yellow? That color suits you like this one!” Jihoon held a yellow knitted sweater up. Woojin looked at the material infront and shook his head. “Bright colors doesn’t suit me!” he said with a scrunched face. He scanned through the rack and found a black sweater, “How about this one?” 

 

Jihoon sighed. “This yellow one suits you too and this is better for christmas’ sake please pick this one! Since i’ve known you, what you are wearing now is the brightest you’ve ever worn. Try this yellow one! Go on fit it!” Jihoon said as he shoved Woojin into the fitting room.

 

Woojin fitted the sweater and came out to ask for Jihoon’s opinion, “Is it good?” he said while looking shyly. “Yes! Of course that is so much better than black! C’mon get that one!”

 

“Okay, I’ll get this one but you’ll get a black one. Deal?” Woojin said teasing Jihoon. “Ugh! Fine, I’ll wear that during Christmas dinner.” Woojin looked so happy like he won a MMA match.

 

The two were about to pay for the clothes when they suddenly saw this cute pajama section. Jihoon saw this pink sweater and pajama pair and he got all excited and looked for his size. “Woojinie! What is your size? Look at this!”

 

Woojin stated his size and Jihoon grabbed one. “Here! Let’s buy this please? One for you and one for me! We would look like cute pink sausages with this.” and Woojin just stared at Jihoon as if he is weird.

 

“Are you serious? I mean, i would love to wear matchy clothes with you but, it’s fucking pink i can’t wear pink!” Jihoon pouted with what Woojin said and returned the pajama that’s supposed to be Woojin’s. He hugged the one that’s supposed to be his, “I’ll come back for you baby, wait for me.”

 

Jihoon looked so sad and frustrated because he wants to wear that with Woojin but this little piece of shit doesn’t want to. “Let’s just watch a movie. I want to watch Coco.” Woojin said to Jihoon who’s looking at the floor.

 

“Okay! I’ll buy the tickets. I’ll go first, my friend is working there i’ll ask him for free popcorn.” Jihoon said and walked away. Woojin looked at the pink pajamas and grabbed two pairs. He paid for it while smiling. “Park Jihoon, what are you doing to me?” he said while smiling and scratching his head.

 

He went to the cinemas to see Jihoon with a bucket of popcorn, already smiling. “What took you so long? The movie’s about to start in 5 minutes!” this time, it’s Jihoon’s turn to grab Woojin’s hand. The latter smiled.

 

They found their seats and the movie started after a minute. The two of them are enjoying the movie while eating the popcorn and there are moments wherein their hands would bump into each other but no one will back off and they will continue to fight for the popcorn.

 

The movie by so fast but suddenly, Woojin’s crying. Jihoon laughed at him but he’s still crying. “Yah! Shut up!” but Jihoon continued laughing at Woojin’s ugly (but still handsome) crying face.

 

The movie came to an end and the two went out of the cinema. “That’s so touching.” Woojin said. “Yeah, you cried a lot.” and Jihoon laughed again. Woojin playfully hit his arms while the other still laughed like there’s no tomorrow.

 

They walked towards the exit of the mall and hailed a taxi. “I’ll drop you off first.” Woojin said. “Thank you I had fun today! And oh, I’m leaving for Busan later. We’ll be spending the holidays there.” Jihoon replied.

 

“No way! I’m from Busan! And I’m going home tomorrow night to spend the holidays there too. Let’s meet there sometime! I’ll bring you to my favorite place there.” the excited Woojin said. Jihoon agreed and they continued planning about it.

 

The taxi stopped infront of Jihoon’s house and Woojin paid the taxi to accompany Jihoon to the door. “Why did you send the taxi away?” Jihoon asked. “Oh, I want to make sure you’re inside safely.” Woojin said shyly.

 

When they reached the door, “Woojin, thank you for today and…” Jihoon slowly leaned towards Woojin’s face and kissed his cheek, “I like you too.” Jihoon can’t help but blush and look down.

 

Woojin smiled so wide and cupped the Jihoon’s face. He pulled him to close the gap between them by connecting their lips. The kiss was sweet and fast. “I like you so much Jihoonie! Thank you for liking me back!” and Woojin pulled him into a hug.

 

Jihoon’s laughing because he’s so happy. “Woojinie, I like you so much!” he said while hugging Woojin back.

 

“Go inside now, I’ll see you soon in Busan.” Woojin pushed Jihoon towards the door and the waved at each other shyly. They kept on waving at each other until Jihoon finally closed the door.

 

They both know things happened so fast but this is their Christmas miracle.

  
  
  


-

  
  


Jihoon opened his kakaotalk only to see a message from Woojin.

  
  


**_Woojin: Good morning hoonie~_ **

 

**_Jihoon: Good morning, too, ujinie~_ **

  
  


It’s five days before Christmas and it’s Jihoon’s first day in Busan. He slept until noon and they went to visit his grandmother whom he missed. “Aigoo, my grandson is all grown up! I missed you so much! How are you?”

 

“Grandma! I missed you too, so much! Let’s have some tea because i have lots of things to tell you.” Jihoon guided her grandmother to the table at the veranda. His mom served them some tea. “So Jihoonie, how are you? How’s university?”

 

“I doing good so far, grandma. Actually i’m having fun with my major.” he said while smiling. “That’s good to hear! So, do you have a boyfriend?” his grandmother asked.

 

Jihoon blushed and giggled. “So you do have one! Finally! Tell me about him! Is he good looking? Is he cute? I want to hear about this guy who caught my grandson’s heart!” his grandmother said excitedly.

 

“Well, he is cute and he majors in Chemistry. He’s very kind and funny and thoughtful. He’s a barista at a cafe near our university, he’s a part-timer there. He taught me biochemistry, he basically saved my grades.” Jihoon is smiling while he’s describing his boyfriend to his grandma.

 

“He sounds dependable! When will i meet this guy? Does your mom know?” Jihoon eyed his mother who is busy talking to his aunt. “He’s from Busan too, he’s coming home later maybe you’ll get to meet him tomorrow or the next day? Not yet. I’ll introduce him when he go here.” Jihoon said.

 

“I’m really happy for you, Jihoonie!” and she hugged Jihoon. “Okay! I’ll cook dinner now. Tell me more about him soon, okay?” Jihoon nodded and he’s now left alone at the veranda. He opened his kakaotalk again.

  
  


**_Woojin: I’m on my way to Busan already~ I’ll see you the day after tomorrow, yes good?_ **

 

**_Jihoon: be safe okay? Yes see u! Oh btw, let’s have lunch here! I want u to meet my family, is that ok?_ **

 

**_Woojin: i’m nervous but yes i would love to! After lunch, let’s go to my favorite place!_ **

 

**_Jihoon: yey! See u soon! Message me if ur in Busan already ok?_ **

 

**_Woojin: ok ok! :*_ **

 

**_Jihoon: >.<_ **

 

Jihoon can’t stop himself from smiling. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


It’s four days before christmas. It’s 4 o’clock in the afternoon and Jihoon with his mom is on their way to the cemetery. They will visit Jihoon’s dad. Jihoon’s very happy to visit his dad again, he missed him so much. 

 

They reached the cemetery and his mom went near the tomb and started talking to his dad, “Honey, I know you are happy for me too right? Jihoon’s happy for me! I came to you a few days ago to ask for your permission. I asked that if Jihoon doesn’t like the thought of me having a boyfriend then I will not continue the relationship. But he is not against it, thank you Honey. I know you want me to be happy too, right? I love you, you are still my one true love. Here’s Jihoon.” and his mom gestured for him to come and talk to his dad while his mom went up to give them some privacy.

 

“Dad, I’m here! I know you want to make mom happy and I want that too. I missed you dad. I’m doing great by the way. I’m really happy these past few days. You know why? I have a boyfriend.” Jihoon paused to giggle. “He’s really cute and you’ll meet him soon! I’m now brave enough to open my heart again. I love you dad!”

 

Jihoon stood up with his mom and they gave their respects and went on their way, “Goodbye dad, I’ll see you again soon.”

 

On the way home, Jihoon’s chatting with Woojin again.

 

**_Woojin: just got busan~ im safe_ **

 

**_Jihoon: im glad u r_ **

 

**_Jihoon: i miss u :----(_ **

 

**_Woojin: me too :----(_ **

 

**_Jihoon: i can’t wait for tomorrow! I met with my dad today, i told him abt u!_ **

 

**_Woojin: really? I want to meet him too!_ **

 

**_Jihoon: tomorrow we’ll visit him~ see u_ **

 

**_Woojin: see u soon hoonie~_ **

  
  


“Is that your boyfriend?” Jihoon’s mom poked his sides and asked. “Uhmm…yes…” Jihoon can’t help but smile at the thought. “We’ll it shows! And I heard you talk about him to your dad! So who’s the lucky guy?”

 

Jihoon giggled and said, “Tomorrow! You meet him tomorrow!”

 

“Oh, he’s from Busan too?” his mom asked and Jihoon nodded. “But he studies at my university too.” his mom nodded. “I can’t wait to see that guy!”

 

They reached their home and his grandmother already made dinner. He ate a lot and went to bed early. He’s excited for tomorrow.

 

**_Jihoon: everyone’s excited to meet u_ **

 

**_Woojin: stop making me nervous_ **

 

**_Jihoon: i am not!_ **

 

**_Woojin: yes u r_ **

 

**_Jihoon: okay hahahaha see u tmrw_ **

 

**_Woojin: see u sleep tight~ goodnight my hoonie~_ **

 

**_Jihoon: goodnight my chamsae~ (yes u r a chamsae now)_ **

 

**_Woojin: qtpie_ **

  
  
  


-

  
  


**_Jihoon: this is my address: ********************_ **

 

**_Woojin: okay! Im on my way see u my hoonie~_ **

 

**_Jihoon: be safe my chamsae~_ **

  
  


“Is he on his way?” his grandmother asked Jihoon. “Yes he is!” Jihoon wore his cute yellow sweater for today. 

 

He’s on the veranda waiting for Woojin. When suddenly, “Jihoonie!” Woojin called. Jihoon’s face lit up. “You’re here!” Jihoon ran into Woojin’s arms to hug him. Woojin loooked at his boyfriend’s face and stole a quick peck on his lips. Jihoon playfully hit Woojin and the latter just laughed.

 

They went inside the house and Jihoon introduced him to his mother and grandmother. They ate lunch while chatting. Woojin stuttered during the first parts but gradually became comfortable. Jihoon’s grandmother asked Woojin a lot and he confidently answered them. Jihoon is very confident that his family loved Woojin.

 

“Lastly, take care of my Jihoon. He’s my treasure okay?” Jihoon’s grandmother said to Woojin. “I will! Definitely! Thank you for trusting me! And the food was delicious!” Woojin smiled.

 

“We’re gonna get going! Mom, grandma, goodbye! See youl later!” Jihoon and Woojin bid their goodbyes. “Woojin take care of my son!” Jihoon’s mom shouted. “Yes, I will!” Woojin shouted back.

 

“So where are we going?” Woojin asked. “To my dad, he’s dead already. He died when I was 6 years old. He had a heart attack.” Jihoon said in a sad voice. “I’m sorry to hear about that.” and Jihoon just shook his head. “No, it’s okay!” and he smiled.

 

They went to his father’s tomb. “Dad, here’s my cute boyfriend! The one I talked about yesterday. He’s the one who’s making me happy nowadays.” Jihoon smiled while talking to his father about Woojin. He looked at Woojin at the back to saw him waving at his dad’s tomb which made Jihoon burst into laughter.

 

“Why are you waving?” Jihoon asked while still laughing. “I’m just happy and it’s awkward to just stand here while you talk to him! Hi Jihoon’s dad, I’ll call you my dad too. Hi dad! I promise to take care of Jihoon. I like him so much!”

 

Jihoon just laughed until Woojin finished talking to Jihoon’s dad. “Come on, we are now going to my favorite place.”

 

They hailed a taxi and Woojin told the driver the address. When they reached the place, Jihoon noticed that it was a building. As they entered the building they stopped at this door. When they entered the door, it was a dance studio. The studio is filled with little kids and an instructor.

 

“Youngmin-hyung!” Woojin called the dance instructor. “Okay, guys 5 minute break! Go rest and practice the routine!” the Youngmin guy said and he went to hug Woojin. “Woojin-ah! It’s been so long!” 

 

“Yeah I’m here on a vacation. Oh and this is Jihoon, my boyfriend.” Jihoon greeted Youngmin and shook his hand. “Good to know you are doing good! Go enjoy watching the kids. Nice to meet you too, Jihoon! I need to finish the routine you guys can watch here.” Woojin and Jihoon nodded.

 

“This is where i found my first love, dancing.” Jihoon looked at Woojin admiring the place and the kids. “You need to show me your moves, Park dancer Woojin.” and the two of them laughed together.

 

“This place feels like home to me you know and you are my home too, now.” Woojin said and Jihoon playfully hit his chest as they watch the kids dance.

 

They also went to  park to eat some ice cream and to enjoy themselves.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


**_Woojin: i’m about to meet my dad’s girlfriend. I’ll call u later._ **

 

**_Jihoon: me to, i’m meeting my mom’s boyfriend. I’ll wait for ur call later~ enjoy~ and wear ur yellow sweater._ **

 

**_Woojin: i am_ **

 

**_Woojin: *sends a pic of him*_ **

 

**_Jihoon: ur so cute my chamsae~ im wearing the black one too_ **

 

**_Jihoon: *sends a pic of him*_ **

 

**_Woojin: wow u look so good in everything~ ur the best christmas gift ever_ **

 

**_Jihoon: oh shut up! See u tomorrow at dinner~_ **

 

**_Woojin: yeah see u~ go to ur mom now_ **

 

Jihoon set his phone down the table to check on his mom who’s still getting ready. “Mom, are you good to go?” he asked. His mom is still putting on some make-up, his mom really looks so beautiful. “Han Yesul-ssi you look so pretty.” Jihoon told his mom.

 

“Oh you! Thank you my dear son. Is my make-up okay?” His mom asked. “You don’t need make-up! You are so beautiful mom. I love you so  much!” Jihoon said as he walked towards his mom to hug her.

 

“Okay! Come on! Let’s go!” they went outside the house. He’s driving tonight because it’s hard to hail a cab because of the holidays. After starting the car, he asked his mom for the directions and they went on the way.

 

They reached the house in 15 minutes. The house looks so peaceful outside. He’s quite nervous for tonight. Before going out of the car, Jihoon’s mom told him, “Son, I’ll marry him soon. Tell me if you do not want him as a person, because I can’t marry if my son is not okay with it, okay?” Jihoon nodded in response. “I just want you mom to be happy no matter what.” His mom reached for his hand to kiss it and smiled at him. 

 

They went out of the car and walked towards the door and his mom rang the doorbell. “Hello, Yesul-ssi! I missed you so much!” the man hugged his mom, “and oh! You must be his son and my soon to be son too! I’m Soogeun, nice to meet you…” the Soogeun man extended his hand.

 

Jihoon reached for his hand, “I’m Jihoon, nice to meet you too, uncle Soogeun!” the two talked to  each other with basic questions about themselves. Uncle Soogeun talked about his son and Jihoon found out that his son also studies in Produce High and the son majors in chemistry too. “My boyfriend majors in Chemistry too! Maybe they’re friends.”

 

“You can ask him later. He went out for a while because I asked him to buy something. Make yourself at home, Jihoonie.” Soogeun said. Jihoon nodded in response and went around the house. There are baby pictures of Uncle Soogeun’s son but there is no picture wherein the child is aged 6 and so forth.

 

Jihoon’s mom blasted a song. It was one of his favorites. It was Resignation by Big Mama. they all went to sing along with the song.

 

The front door opened, “I’m home dad!” Jihoon froze. He knows that voice. He can recognize that anywhere. He slowly turned his back to face the newly arrived guy.

 

“Woojin?”

 

“Jihoon?”

 

“My son you’re here already! Yesul-ssi! Jihoonie! Come here! Meet my son, Woojin. Woojin, this is you Aunt Yesul and her son Jihoon, he studies in Produce High too!”

 

The two stood there frozen for a whole minute. “Soogeun-ssi, why don’t we go to the kitchen I have something to tell you, let the kids be alone here to talk to. Go on, Jihoonie and Woojinie.” Jihoon’s mom said as she dragged Soogeun at the kitchen.

 

The two are still not moving for a minute or so when Woojin started moving towards Jihoon and dragged him towards the couch. “So...I’m guessing, you just found out too?” Woojin said. And Jihoon nodded.

 

Jihoon can’t believe what is currently happening. He can’t believe that Woojin is his future step brother, His boyfriend is his future step brother. “Do you want to go outside for a walk?” Woojin asked and Jihoon again nodded. 

 

They walked outside, side by side. No one is talking, both are thinking. They reached this small park in town and they sat at the bench. “We can’t be together.” is the first sentence Jihoon said to Woojin tonight.

 

Woojin just stared at Jihoon while the latter is looking down. “I want my mom to be happy. This is the happiest I’ve seen her since my dad died. I can’t take that away from her.” Jihoon continued.

 

“This is the happiest I’ve seen my dad too. I want him to be happy. But I don’t want you away from me, Jihoon. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Since my mom left us when I was a kid, all i had was my dad. But I can’t bear you leaving me.” Woojin said while tears are starting to leave his eyes.

 

Jihoon reached for Woojin’s hand, “Woojinie, we’ll be brothers. I’m not going anywhere. We’ll be together but this time like family.” Jihoon’s crying but he forced a smile on his face to show Woojin that it’s okay.

 

“I don’t want you as my brother Jihoon, I want something way beyond that.” Woojin said in a firm voice trying hard to stop his crying. Jihoon shook his head and he reached for Woojin’s cheeks for the latter to face him. “Woojin! We can’t! Okay? We can’t be together like how we used to! Call me selfish or what, but I don’t want us together anymore!” then Jihoon pulled Woojin into a hug. “I’m sorry, Woojin. I love you but I had to let you go.”

 

“I love you, Jihoon. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can’t let you go!” Woojin said almost shouting.

 

“Think about your dad too, Woojin! Don’t you want him to be happy too?” Jihoon asked his tone getting higher. “Can’t we let the adults be together?”

 

Woojin laughed, “I want them to be together. If that is what you want, I won’t question your choice anymore. If you want that to happen, then be it. It’s for the best right?” Woojin looked at Jihoon. Jihoon stopped crying already.

 

“Just one thing Jihoon, please do not leave me. I can’t bear anyone leaving me again.” Jihoon just nodded without looking at Woojin. “I’ll go back at the house now. I’ll go first.” Woojin turned his back to Jihoon and started walking back to the house.

 

_ I won’t show any tears because my heart will just get weak.  _ Jihoon said to himself. Woojin’s figure moving away from Jihoon is getting blurrier, tears are forming again in Jihoon’s eyes.

 

As much as he wants to spend his lifetime with Woojin, he would rather let his mom be happy than him.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Woojin reached the house first. The couple were waiting for them. Jihoon’s mom went to hug Woojin, “Are you okay, my dear? Where’s Jihoon?”

 

“He’s still outside. We broke up. We can’t be together if you two are going to get married. We want you two to be happy. We talked about it.” Woojin said.

 

“Is it really okay, my son?” Woojin nodded and pulled his dad into a hug. “I want you dad to be happy.”

 

Jihoon arrived at the house, eyes still fluffy. “Jihoon, Woojin told us everything. Are you really okay with it?” his mom asked. Jihoon nodded and he received his mom’s hug.

  
  


And the family spent the night together. Everyone is feeling uneasy but at the same time no one’s talking about it anymore. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Jihoon and his mom reached their house. Jihoon washed up and went to wish his mom a merry christmas and he went to his bed. His mom came to check on him, “Jihoonie, don’t be so hard on yourself. I don’t want to see you sad, I can’t be happy if you are sad. I love you my son and thank you for being my son.” he just hugged his mom in response.

 

“And oh! Your uncle will be here tomorrow morning with Woojin. Be sure to be up early” Jihoon’s mom turned off the lights as tears started to leave his eyes.

 

He cried himself to sleep that night.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Soogeun-ssi, why don’t we go to the kitchen I have something to tell you, let the kids be alone here to talk to. Go on, Jihoonie and Woojinie.” Jihoon’s mom said as she dragged Soogeun at the kitchen. _

 

_ “uhmm...Soogeun-ssi you need to know something. Woojin and Jihoon are in a relationship. I’ve met Woojin before. I knew he was familiar but i just brushed off the thought. I never realized he was your son because I’ve never seen a picture of his other than his baby pictures. What should we do?” Yesul said. _

 

_ Soogeun was shocked. He did not know what to say. He stayed there frozen for a minute. He looked at Yesul when tears started to form in his eyes, “Why is the world so cruel? I want you to be my future wife but I can’t let my child to break up with his boyfriend just because of me. I love him so much! He’s all I have! I can’t let them to be away from each other. But you make me happy too, Yesul-ssi. What should we do?” _

 

_ Yesul started crying too, “Soogeun-ssi you are the best thing that happened in my life for the past years in my life but my son is the best thing that will be forever in my life. I can’t let him to be sad just because of me.” _

 

_ “Well are you okay without marrying me?” Soogeun asked. He’s now laughing because they both know where this is going.  _

 

_ “I’m okay with it as long as our kids are happy. We can see each other every now and then when they’re together.” Yesul said while laughing too. _

 

_ Sometimes you just have to be the bigger person in situations like this and just think of ways on how things will work for everyone else. _

  
  


-

  
  
  


“Jihoon! Get up already! Your uncle’s here with Woojin!” his mom shouted. His mom already told his grandma everything.

 

Jihoon doesn’t want to go down to face Woojin with his puffy face. He spotted his specs and decided to wear it to hide his face but it didn’t help but he decided to go with it.

 

He greeted his uncle and just waved at Woojin. Woojin is smiling.  _ Why is he smiling? Is he already okay?  _ Jihoon thought.

 

“Woojin, why don’t you give Jihoon your gift?” Uncle Soogeun said. Woojin scratched the back of his head and walked towards Jihoon and he handed him a paper bag. Jihoon reached for it and said his thanks as he proceeded to put it under the tree. “Why don’t you open it Jihoonie?” his mom said.

 

Jihoon get the paper bag again and opened it. He saw 2 pairs of pink clothing. He reached out for it, “What’s this?” he asked Woojin.

 

“The pajamas you wanted us to wear together, I got it when you were buying movie tickets.” Woojin said while scratching the back of his head. “Will you wear it with me, Jihoonie?”

 

“We talked about th—” 

 

“Jihoon, I talked to your uncle last night. We both decided to just let you two to be together and to not get married in the future.” his mom said cutting him off.

 

“But mom I wa—”

 

“No buts Park Jihoon! I’ll only be happy if you are. We already told Woojin about this that’s why they’re here. Besides, I’ll get to see Soogeun even if we are not married.” His mom said.

 

Jihoon started crying and walked towards his mom to hug her, “I love you, Mom. thank you for everything.”

 

He then now walked towards his Uncle Soogeun, “Uncle thank you very much you don’t know how happy I am! I’m happy my mom met you thank you for giving her happiness and having a son like Park Woojin.” and he hugged him.

 

Lastly, he walked towards Woojin. Woojin opened his arms waiting for Jihoon and he enveloped him in a hug, the latter still crying like a baby. “You are my Christmas miracle, I love you Park Woojin.”

 

Woojin cupped Jihoon’s face for the latter to face him. “You are my Christmas miracle too, Park Jihoon. I love you so much.” and Woojin closed the distance between them but Jihoon pulled away quickly. 

 

“Kids we’ll be in the kitchen.” Jihoon’s mom said as the two of them laughed.

 

Jihoon and Woojin wouldn’t stop laughing while still hugging each other. “I don’t need 12 different things for Christmas, you alone, Park Woojin is enough. Thank you for existing.” Jihoon kissed Woojin’s left cheek then the right cheek then his forehead and lastly his nose.

 

“All I want for christmas is you Park Jihoon.” and Woojin kissed Jihoon’s lips. The kiss was so gentle and sweet filled with happiness and joy.

  
  
  


Christmas is not all about reindeers sometimes it’s about a sparrow brewing some coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> hi suganochu i hope u liked this hehehehe and everyone


End file.
